


Shut up and kiss me

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, M/M, Modern AU, a bit of angst, not smart adults but adults notheless, theyre all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: arthur flirts a lot. merlin hates it for a lot of reasonsmodern merthur au for febuwhump day 10
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Shut up and kiss me

Arthur was a flirt. 

He would grin and bat his eyelashes at any person he passed on the streets. 

Everyone in their main friend group had been subject to Arthur’s flirtations, but they died off as Arthur got closer. 

Except Merlin. 

Merlin was Arthur’s best friend, and the only person in their friend group that Arthur regularly flirted with. 

Merlin  _ despised  _ it. 

Every time Arthur winked at him, or threw his arm around Merlin, or anything remotely couple-y, Merlin’s heart breaks because he knows that it isn’t real, that he and Arthur are only friends, and that’s all they will ever be. 

***   
Arthur knows something is wrong. 

Merlin barely speaks to him anymore, choosing to mumble a few words or nod his head. 

Arthur, though, doesn’t know what he did wrong. He hasn’t done anything super terrible, like when he and Merlin first met. 

Morgana hasn’t told him anything, only raised an eyebrow before grabbing her purse to meet Gwen. 

(Arthur didn’t fully believe she was actually meeting Gwen, Morgana just likes being dramatic.)

Arthur needed to talk to Merlin. 

He would do it tonight, he decided, at Gwaine’s party. 

***

The music was blaring and the apartment was packed with people. 

Arthur sidles up to Merlin, and tugs his shoulder. “Hey, Merlin, could we talk?” 

Merlin turns around, holding a cup and nods. “Fine.”   
Arthur gently tugs on Merlin’s arm, leading him to an empty room. 

“So, what did you want?” Merlin crosses his arms and raises one eyebrow, a trick he learned and mastered from his uncle Gaius. 

(Morgana learned it from him too. All three of them are very scary when angry.)

“Arthur.” Merlin prompts and Arthur nods. 

“What did I do?” Arthur demands. 

Merlin opens his mouth. “You don’t want to know.”

“Actually, I do. So please, enlighten me. Why are you mad at me?” 

“You seriously don’t know?” Merlin laughs a cold and humorless laugh, and Arthur flinches. “I’m pretty sure the whole world knows by now, but of course, you don’t notice!”

“Notice what-”

“You are impossible! You flirt with  _ everyone _ , and it hurts every time you hand someone your phone number, or leave a party early with a girl on each arm, or even flirt with me, knowing you meant  **none** of it!” Merlin’s voice rises and he takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“Arthur, you’ve been my best friend for so many years, how have you not seen how much you’ve hurt me.” 

“I-” And it clicks. 

“Arthur, I love you. More than anything, but you don’t love me back. And that’s fine. I’ve accepted it. But you keep flirting, and it keeps digging that knife in further and further.” Merlin hits his chest, tears falling down his face, as he stares at Arthur with the most heartbreaking expression on his face. 

“Merlin-”

“No! I don’t want to hear you say it. I know you don’t feel the same, but I don’t want to hear it out loud!” Merlin says, holding his hand out and looking away. 

“Merlin, you clotpole, I love you too!” Arthur shouts. 

Merlin looks up, hope beating out the despair in his eyes. 

“You- you- why didn’t you say anything?” Merlin demands, his voice breaking. “I’ve been miserable!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Merlin, I didn’t know.” Arthur says. 

Merlin moves forward and crashes their lips together. 

“I love you I love you I love you.” Arthur mumbles between kisses. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long, so i hope yall liked it!!
> 
> if you did please leave kudos and comments!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
